1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jacks, and in particular to a wall panel jack.
2. Background of the Invention
Until approximately the midpoint of the current millenium, fireplaces were required in every room which was inhabited during the winter-time in cold climates. Reasons for this included the inefficient insulation available during that time period, as well as the inherent inefficiency of fireplace heating. Castle walls were typically bare stone, and wooden buildings featured rough-hewn wood interior walls.
With the advent of wall hangings such as tapestries and curtains, and more efficient space heating, for the first time people could enjoy the luxury of individual bedrooms without having to worry about freezing during the long, cold winter nights.
As time went by, more and more wall hangings became available. Modern homes frequently feature mirrors or other decorative glass panels permanently mounted to interior wall surfaces. Other interior wall construction options include smooth panels which enhance the aesthetics of the wall surface.
Along with the numerous smooth-surfaced wall hangings which have become commercially available have come the problems associated with their installation. Large wall hangings may be very heavy, especially if made out of glass (such as is the case with mirrors) or dense synthetics.
Existing Practice
Current wall installation practice for large, smooth panels involves the steps of affixing a suction cup to the panel to be installed, holding the panel in place slightly higher than its final installed position, placing blocks under the panel, lowering the panel onto the blocks, and then permanently attaching the panel to the wall using conventional means, i.e. glue, panel-mounted clips which lock onto wall-mounted track, etc.
As may be readily appreciated, where a wall panel weighs anything more than a nominal amount, at least two installers will be required: one to hold up the panel; the other to place the blocks. And where the panel to be installed weighs a substantial amount, such as is frequently the case with large wall mirrors, two or more installers may be necessary to hold the panel in place while it is being blocked up in the installed position.
There are a number of problems associated with the current methods of wall panel installation. As has already been mentioned, a minimum of two installers are almost always required where the panel to be installed weighs a substantial amount. Thus the cost of installation is virtually doubled, because almost the entire installation cost is labor. Another problem associated with current installation methods is the possible health hazard of lifting a heavy wall panel into place, and then and holding it in position until it can be properly blocked. Many days of missed work are caused each year due to work-related lifting injuries.
Finally, current installation practice requires that one or more installers manually hold a wall panel to be installed in place until it is blocked. The hand tends to wander, especially when holding up a heavy weight. Thus, the current installation methods are susceptible to the risk that a panel may not be installed in precisely the desired location.